


masterpiece

by jerukjeju (matchaccino)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, attempt at body worship, i dont know what this is, lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaccino/pseuds/jerukjeju
Summary: Kim Myungjun is beautiful and Jinwoo has known that since the start, since they first laid their eyes on each other. He is art, every inch of his body sculpted magnificently. It's not even exaggerating if he were to say God took his time with Myungjun. And how does one hold themselves when said masterpiece is on their lap, grinding with small moans escaping his pretty lips?
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	masterpiece

Kim Myungjun is beautiful.

And Jinwoo has known that since the start, since they first laid their eyes on each other. He is art, every inch of his body sculpted magnificently. It's not even exaggerating if he were to say God took his time with Myungjun

And how does one hold themselves when said masterpiece is on their lap, grinding with small moans escaping his pretty lips?

"Jinwoo," Myungjun purred, nipping on the younger's neck. "Jinwoo,  _ please _ ."

Jinwoo swallows thickly, hands shaking as he grips the older's hips. If it weren't him, no one would've been able to hold himself back. "Hyung, wait—"

"Jinwoo."

Myungjun presses their lips together, tongue lapping at the younger's mouth begging for entrance. And even though he still tastes like alcohol and they both might regret this tomorrow, Jinwoo still lets himself surrender. Myungjun kisses him hungrily, tongue exploring every inch of Jinwoo's mouth. He's still rocking his hips sloppily and Jinwoo feels like he's getting drunk again. He didn't know his idea of drinking together, just the two of them, would lead to  _ this _ . He's so turned on it's almost unbearable.

But even so his hands still rests awkwardly on Myungjun's hips, gripping tight everytime Myungjun bites on his lip. You see, Myungjun is art. Myungjun is a  _ masterpiece _ . And Jinwoo would never dare to taint him, sometimes too afraid to simply touch. Jinwoo has always been too gentle during sex—Myungjun has complained about this multiple times, but Jinwoo just can't help it. He's scared that Myungjun might break. 

"Touch me," Myungjun demands, their lips brushing against each other as he speaks. "Please, please Jinwoo touch me."

"A-are you sure you want this?" Jinwoo stutters out, hands moving away from the other's hips, just slightly. "We both have work tomorrow and—"

Jinwoo's breath hitch as Myungjun suddenly takes both his hands and rests them under Myungjun's shirt, right at the older's abdomen. He could feel Myungjun's heavy breath, the warmth of his body pressed against Jinwoo's skin.

"I want this—I want you." Myungjun rasps. "I won't break, Jinwoo. I swear. Fuck me  _ hard _ , please."

And with just another kiss, Jinwoo loses himself.

Myungjun yelps as Jinwoo lifts him up, turning him around and pushing him down on the bed. He rips Myungjun's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, causing Myungjun to yelp in surprise. Myungjun's eyes widened in anticipation as Jinwoo also takes off his shirt and throws it away carelessly.

"Jinwoo, that's—"

"I'm sorry." Jinwoo cuts his sentence. "I-I couldn't help it, I don't know what got into me. If you don't feel good i can stop now."

Myungjun shakes his head, smiling. "It's.. it's fine, you can go on. I was just surprised, that's all."

Jinwoo still looks unsure despite Myungjun's reassurance. The older sighs and pulls Jinwoo closer, softly pressing their lips together again. He nudges Jinwoo's erection with his knee and Jinwok grinds against it instantly causing Myungjun to chuckle over how eager the younger is.

"I know you want me." Myungjun whispers. He takes Jinwoo's hand and places it on his side, letting Jinwoo's palm rest against his hip. "And I want you too, so,  _ so _ badly."

"Okay." Jinwoo gulps. "Okay."

Jinwoo kisses Myungjun's jaw then trails down to his neck. Myungjun's body tensed as Jinwoo bites his neck where it meets the shoulder, but loosen up as Jinwoo kisses and licks the reddish mark tenderly. He repeats the process, leaving possessive marks on the older's skin—down to his chest from his neck. It's going to be hard to cover and Jinwoo almost feels sorry because of it. Slowly, Jinwoo lets his mouth travel down Myungjun's body mapping every bump, tracing every mark, watching as the older writhe under his touch. He makes a mental note on how Myungjun likes it best, paying attention to the moans and hiccups escaping his lips.

Myungjun likes to be ruined as much as being spoiled. Jinwoo realized that, even if he's too scared to do it—but right now his head feels fuzzy because of the alcohol and the lewd sounds his boyfriend makes that he couldn't care less. Jinwoo feels like he's losing himself more every passing second, his hesitant self from a few minutes ago long forgotten. 

Jinwoo reaches down and cups Myungjun's erection through his pants, feeling it grow under his hand as he strokes it slowly. Myungjun lets out a moan and Jinwoo leans up to kiss him, biting on Myungjun's bottom lip as he pulls away. Myungjun has the prettiest lips and Jinwoo never gets tired of kissing them—the lips that belongs to him and him only.

"Stop," Myungjun whines suddenly, gripping on the younger's shoulders but not pushing him away. "Stop teasing."

Jinwoo lets out a breathy chuckle and plants a kiss on Myungjun's jaw. "I'm not. I'm  _ worshipping _ you, baby."

Jinwoo pulls off Myungjun's jeans and briefs in one go, reaches for the lube on the nightstand and pours a generous amount on his fingers. Jinwoo peppers Myungjun's chest with kisses as he pushes a digit inside Myungjun, burying his finger an index deep. "Don't you know how beautiful you are? Laying yourself bare, just for me."

"Stop saying things like that, I'm— _ Ah—! _ "

Myungjun writhes as Jinwoo inserts a second finger, scissoring his insides. He's a sobbing mess by the time Jinwoo adds a third finger, every brush to his prostate punctuated by a loud gasp. And oh, how Jinwoo  _ loves _ the sight he beholds. Every sob and whimper sounds like music to his ears. He wonders why he doesn't try this sooner.

"You're so pretty," Jinwoo's voice was hoarse. "Fuck, hyung, you're so pretty."

Myungjun's cock is leaking precum already, and Jinwoo leans in to lick it. His tongue dances on Myungjun's tip as his fingers keep teasing Myungjun's prostate. He had to hold on to Myungjun's hip tighter, preventing the man from writhing too much. He wants to suck Myungjun off so badly, but from the looks of it Myungjun probably wouldn't hold on much longer before coming and he wants to do so much more with his boyfriend. 

"J-Jinnie, enough—" Myungjun's voice was hoarse, his hand tugs on Jinwoo's hair asking him to stop. 

"Please just fuck me, Jinwoo, fuck me—"

"Okay, baby." Jinwoo kisses the tears glistening on Myungjun's eyes as he retracts his fingers, even while crying and pleading Myungjun is as graceful as ever. He stays still for a while, enjoying the sight of how wrecked Myungjun looks—even though he hasn't even properly fucked him yet. Myungjun stares at him back, hunger apparent in his eyes, and it just turns Jinwoo on even more. 

Jinwoo takes off his pants and places both his hands on Myungjun's hips, pulling him closer to his lap. He's about to reach for the condom when Myungjun grabs hold of his arm, stopping him.

"Do me raw, just for tonight. Please." 

Jinwoo's eyes widen. They have never done it raw before, but his cock twitches at the thought. "Okay."

He doesn't know how Myungjun could push away all his responsible self for tonight, but he did.

The younger pushes himself in painfully slow, gently like Myungjun is made of porcelain. Myungjun groans and rolls his hips down, wanting to be filled in completely, but Jinwoo holds him still. He digs his nails into Myungjun's skin and the older grunts in pain. 

"Please hurry-" Myungjun whines for the nth time that night, and Jinwoo still finds him cute despite the sinful image in front of him right now. 

“I don’t think I’ve heard you say please this much.”

“God, I fucking hate y—”

Jinwoo slams himself inside n so suddenly, taking the words away from the older. “What was that, sweetheart?”

Myungjun opens his mouth, attempting to say something, but what came out was broken moans and sobs as Jinwoo starts thrusting inside him. He rests his hands against Jinwoo’s back, digging his nail into the flesh. Myungjun lets out a string of praises and curses as Jinwoo fucks him without a break. "M-more," Myungjun cries out. "Fuck, Jinwoo, please—faster, please—" 

Yeah, screw his concerns, Jinwoo thought.

Jinwoo bends Myungjun’s knees to his chest, fucking him hard with ruthless pace, hitting Myungjun’s prostate with every thrusts. Myungjun hiccups, his cheeks wet with sweat and tears. And Jinwoo still, still finds him beautiful—even more beautiful than how he already was.

"Ah, ah, Jinnie—Jinnie—!"

Jinwoo's breath hitch as he watches Myungjun come untouched underneath him, back arched as white spurts dirties his smooth skin. Myungjun looks surprised at his own orgasm, and he sends an apologetic look to Jinwoom "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, darling." The younger pulls out only to slam his cock inside again. Myungjun gasps and his hands flies to Jinwoo's back, nails digging into the skin. "I haven't come yet, though."

Jinwoo starts thrusting again, chasing his release. Myungjun's eyes roll back, gasping everytime Jinwoo thrusts inside him and he feels like he’s high on the clouds. Jinwoo fucks him to oversensitivity and he doesn't know if he wants Jinwoo to stop or go on. 

"Fuck, hyung, forgive me—you feel so good—"

"Jinwoo, Jinwoo, Jinwoo—!"

Jinwoo finally comes, filling Myungjun's insides with his cum. Myungjun shivers, the sensation feels new to him. And after Jinwoo comes down from his high, when they lie down by each other’s side catching their breaths, Myungjun is still a sight to behold. His bangs sticking to his forehead, face glistening with sweat. He watches as Myungjun struggles to keep his eyes open, panting with his swollen lips half parted. They both groaned as Jinwoo pulled out, his come spilling out from Myungjun's hole. 

“Gosh, you’re so pretty.” Jinwoo whispers, placing a chaste kiss on Myungjun’s lips.

Myungjun smiles, his eyes forming happy half moons. “You say that a lot.”

“I know, darling.” The younger reaches out and intertwines their fingers together, smiling at the way they fit each other perfectly. “And I won’t ever get tired of saying it.”

"I'll never get tired of hearing it too." Myungjun giggles. "And that was the best fuck of my life, thank you."

Jinwoo hums. "I guess letting myself go wasn't so bad."

"Of course it's not, silly. It's something I've always wanted." Myungjun rests his head on the crook of Jinwoo's neck. "I have so many things I'd like to try with you next, now that I've seen your potential."

"Potential." Jinwoo snorts. He places a kiss on the top of Myungjun's head, then lets go of Myungjun's hands and pulls him into his embrace instead. "Let's.. discuss that later, okay?" 

Myungjun lets out an excited squeal. Jinwoo only sighs, hiding the fact that he's also excited for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hello the myungjin tag its me and my barely decent writing again. im a bit ashamed that my second work is a pwp smut but well its out here now what am i gonna do about it  
> thanks for reading i hope u enjoyed my thirst brainfart, hit me up on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mygjnw) if u want to :]


End file.
